


Schmooze

by Suzaku (foxjar)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Suzaku
Summary: Lelouch wants to see Suzaku, even if he has to visit the military base to do so.





	Schmooze

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: January 5 — trespassing to talk.

Trying to schmooze his way into the military base where Suzaku is stationed isn't one of Lelouch’s best ideas. He decided beforehand not to use his Geass to force his way in, as it might arouse Suzaku’s suspicion, and Lelouch might need to utilize these people for his plans in the future.

He tries to convince the woman guarding the entrance that it would be in her best interests to let him through. Suzaku is his boyfriend, after all, and he came to deliver him a boxed lunch. He made it earlier with Nunnally, and there is no way he can return without delivering the food.

Lelouch’s pestering finally seems to work as Suzaku dashes up to the gate, his eyes wide.

“What are you doing here? They said someone was asking for me, and wouldn’t leave, so —”

Lelouch grabs him by the tie and kisses him. “Isn’t it obvious? I wanted to see you.”

“What if they hurt you? Arrested you, or —”

“I’m just a civilian. It’s fine.” Besides, unknown to Suzaku, if things turn foul, he always has his Geass.

 _He’s right, though,_ Lelouch thinks. _How stupid and reckless._

_And yet, I just wanted to see him this badly._

Lelouch kisses him again, tracing Suzaku’s lips with his tongue, before handing his boyfriend the lunch he brought. He leans in to kiss just below his ear.

“Maybe I wanted them to see that you belong to me,” Lelouch admits, and Suzaku shudders.


End file.
